R is for Relentless REWRITTEN
by TTigerz
Summary: Nerissa is out to add the remaining ex-Guardian to her collection, but Hay Lin will prove that she is as relentless as Nerissa herself. Meanwhile Kadma gets a new hiding place and Zafyra seems to have a past. Will she and Shagon try to flee Nerissa or were the claims of their hosts not grounded?
1. Part 1

_**[A/N] The name of Cornelia's grandmother was never given, nor a mentioning of her grandfather's name. So for the convenience of the story, they'll be Gerald and Adriana Hale.**_

**R is for Relentless**

**Part 1**

Hay Lin took a deep breath, digging her toes slightly into the wet beach sand. She could finally take a break and quit worrying, even if it was for only a day. Why would she worry anyway? Well, she would have worried a lot less if the Heart hadn't come to a shocking conclusion about Nerissa. Hay Lin hadn't quite understood it when the Heart said Nerissa had made an Altermere. The only Altermere Hay Lin could remember, was the one Nerissa had made when Will had made an Astral Drop to do her laundry. But that meant Nerissa needed a base to create an Altermere, or so she thought.  
According to the Heart, Nerissa was capable of creating an Altermere who was instantly obedient to her, because she was in possession of some hairs of Kadma. Apparently owning something of the one you're trying to make an Altermere from will give you total command. It didn't matter if you had a hairbrush or a bitten pencil. Anything could work, as long as you were in possession of it before you would create the Altermere.

And that meant that Nerissa did not only get another Heart, she also added _a_ Kadma to her collection of former Guardians. Which meant she was aiming for the last remaining ex-Guardian, her grandma!

A new sigh escaped her. Nothing could go wrong. She had made a schedule where everyone would keep an eye on her grandmother per day, so someone was with her no matter what. Nerissa couldn't jump her even if she wanted to. And besides, Kadma was also with her. The Heart had said that there was still a possibility that Nerissa wanted Kadma.

The sounds of steps in the sand caught her attention. She turned her head, afraid of seeing Shagon or any of the other Knights, but she found it were her friends. Before relief could settle a new wave of panic overflowed her senses.

"Guys...Wait." Hay Lin said, stopping them in their tracks. "If we're all here, who's protecting grandma?"

Without waiting for a response Hay Lin already put on her boots and hopped towards Shell Cave, which lay nearby on the beach.

"But Hay Lin..." She heard Taranee say.

"No buts!" Hay Lin interrupted, fastening her last boot. "One of us has Wednesdays and it's not me, so it must be one of you!"

The others looked slightly surprised at each other before Irma attempted to calm her friend down.

"Hay Lin, chill... Everything's..." Irma said to an already running Hay Lin.

She stopped when smoke came out of Shell Cave.

"Is that smoke?" 'Will' asked concerned.

The others gasped and rushed after Hay Lin, who now jumped over a stone ledge. Hay Lin landed in a fighting position, though what she saw made her lose her composure in confusion. The other girls were quick to follow her and landed beside her in a fighting pose as well.

"That smell...It's...It's..." Cornelia said before everybody slumped.

"Lunch special number three. Sizzling scallops and shrimp." Yan Lin answered.

The girls looked into the cave, seeing Kadma and Caleb enjoying a bowl of the lunch special while Blunk was getting his own from Yan Lin, who was sitting next to a cooking pan.

"Smiley girl should try spicy noodles. She smile again." Blunk said nicely before planting his face in his bowl.

"Especially when they're so good." Kadma added with a nod. "We... I mean, I'd almost forgotten how fish tasted."

Hay Lin walked to her grandmother and hugged her, sighing relieved.

"I don't need noodles as long as you're alright." She said with a smile at her grandmother. "So Caleb, Wednesday is your day?"

Caleb looked up from his bowl, smiling relaxed at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I may have overreacted but..." Hay Lin said, giving the girls a apologetic and uncomfortable smile.

"No buts." Taranee replied, slightly annoyed as the reflection of fire appeared in her glasses and having the other smirk at her.

"Ah granddaughter, you worry too much." Yan Lin said calmly. "Nerissa's crew will never find me here. So relax. Have a number seventeen."

She gave her granddaughter a bowl with food, though the food did not remain long in it.

"We'll take ours to go." A sneering male voice said, gaining everyone's attention.

They all glanced outside and found all five Knights of Destruction standing outside the cave, ready to attack the Guardians and kidnap Yan Lin and the real Kadma.

"Oh and, throw in a side of grandma Lin." Zafyra added. "For Nerissa."

"Let's make this quick and painless." Shagon said as the Guardians walked out of the cave to protect the two elderly.

"Or better yet, just quick." Ember said darkly, lighting her hand on fire.

"Couldn't agree more." Taranee muttered, remembering the foul trick Zafyra had played during their last fight and glaring at the Knight in question.

"Guardians Unite!" The Heart exclaimed, transforming the girls in an instant.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

Ember started the attack, throwing a fire beam at Yan Lin. Yan Lin automatically protected her face and if it weren't for Kadma, she would have been toasted too.

"Nice safe Kaddie." Yan Lin commented.

"I like my friends when they're not fried." Kadma replied with a grin of her own.

Both Hay Lin and 'Will' reacted by throwing their attacks at Ember. Though Ember dodged the lightning of the Heart, the air slash hit her full, making her stagger in the air. Irma was quick to throw a water ball at her, only for Tridart to freeze it before it could hit her.

Meanwhile Khor was trying his best to pound Caleb, who dodged the attacks with some ease. He ducked and kicked at Khor's legs, knocking him down. Cornelia then created a hand of stone, trapping him inside of it. She flew in front of him, clearly angry, when she realized that that might not be the best approach.

"Remember, they thrive on negative emotions." She said loudly for the others to hear. "No feeding animals."

"Got it!" 'Will', Taranee and Irma replied.

Blunk did hear the warning, though his fear was pretty great. The clever idea of placing his hands before his eyes, so he would see no evil, popped up in his mind and he blocked himself from seeing the battle, though he continued running in the hope to end somewhere safe.

"Got it!" He yelled as well, but at that point, he tripped over a stone.

Ember had seen him running and launched a fire beam at the ground, heating it to a level that the ground melted. Blunk's hands had left his eyes when he'd tripped and he was looking right at a lava floor. More fear filled him, but luckily for him, Irma was on the watch. She quickly doused the lava, though she hit Blunk in the process, soaking the poor Passling as he collided with the now stone floor.  
Hay Lin didn't seem to hear Cornelia and already hurried to her grandmother and Kadma, checking if both were alright. Unfortunately for her, this action was fuelled by fear, which was Tridart´s favourite dish. He created two ice clones and all three of them landed on the ground.

"Please, there is enough fear in this cave to gloat three of me." He gloated.

Hay Lin spread her arms in front of her grandmother, looking angrily at Tridart and his clones. The Tridarts rushed at her but Taranee landed in front of them and started shooting fireballs in a rapid fashion. She only managed to take one down before the other clone slashed at her with his axe. Taranee dodged it, but found that she was surrounded.

"Hay Lin!" Taranee blamed, slightly worried about her position.

"We have to protect my grandma and Kadma! Nerissa's gonna..." Hay Lin said, though the worry was clear in her voice.

"Channel that fear kiddo. Right now it's doing more harm than good." Yan Lin said, interrupting her granddaughter and reassuring her a bit.

Kadma watched silently. Hay Lin closed her eyes and visibly calmed down, which in turn made Tridart visibly weaker. Though Taranee was still dodging the two axes. Kadma nodded impressed when Hay Lin flew up and destroyed the last clone with a compressed air funnel. Which made Tridart first look up, before turning his attention to the Fire Guardian, who was now grinning cockily and sending him flying with a fine fire blast. Meanwhile, Zafyra, Shagon were getting their butts handed to them by 'Will' and Cornelia. Kadma noticed that the two dark Angels seemed to be less eager to hurt the Guardians than back on Zamballa. She even thought she saw Zafyra cringe a bit when she'd hit the Heart. But in the end, both Cornelia and the Heart blasted the two dark Angels to the ground, near their fallen teammates.

The Guardians assembled in front of their fallen enemy, glaring them down. Their gazes gave them the fair warning to stay as far away as possible from the two remaining ex-Guardians. Shagon, however, didn't seem to be all too happy with the outcome of the battle.

"You won't be able to protect old Yannie forever!" He sneered while getting up.

"Hey! Who you callin' old?" Yan Lin said, heavily offended while Kadma smirked at her old teammate's behaviour.

Shagon did not answer the obvious rhetorical question and slashed in the air, creating a fold in front of the Knights. As the Knights followed him one by one, Zafyra halted before entering. Her eyes went to the Heart, who again felt a strange sensation.

"Nerissa has turned the other ex-Guardians to her side." She said, before seemingly glancing around to be sure she was alone with the Guardians. "Make sure you won't be next."

With that she disappeared as well, leaving everybody in the cave in utter surprise.

"Did she just...?" Irma asked, clearly out of words.

"Warn us?" Cornelia finished, also looking flabbergasted. "What's wrong with her?"

Kadma was silent and looked at how the Guardians looked both surprised as well as lost at each other. If she didn't know better, Kadma would say that Nerissa's grip on Zafyra was loosening, but that meant Zafyra had a different personality than from what she's showing.

"Anyway, she is right!" Hay Lin said, snapping everyone's attention out of their own thoughts. "This cave is so no longer safe!"

"Ah, Zafyra just having a permanent bad hair day." Yan Lin said breezily. "Now, who wants to eat?"

Kadma shook her head. Yan Lin had always been so laid back and with the current situation, it was actually worrying Kadma as well.

"Of the floor?" The Water Guardian replied to Yan Lin's question, sounding sarcastic.

"Blunk got it covered!"

Kadma raised her nose in disgust as the Passling started to lick the food of the floor.

"Better than Sheffield cafeteria." He said, making Kadma smirk again. Apparently the food hadn't gotten any better in the years she left the school. "Maybe even better than Sheffield cafeteria dumpster!"

"That's it!"

Everyone's attention, except that of the Passling, went to the Heart, who's eyes were bright and who had a smile on her face.

"That's how we keep Yan Lin safe." She said determined.

"We hide her in the dumpster?" Irma asked, making Kadma growl inwardly. The Water Guardian could've been Cassidy's granddaughter if she hadn't died.

"No!" 'Will' said, perhaps slightly annoyed at the jokester. "We hide her in plain sight."

Now the others were catching on, all grinning at their leader's substitute's idea. But then their eyes went to Kadma, wondering what they should do with her.

"And what about Kadma? We can't send her back to Zamballa and according to grandma, she can't even cook beans!" Hay Lin said.

Kadma glared at Yan Lin, who smiled innocently at her.

The others all looked at her, wondering what to do. Suddenly Cornelia gasped, gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh! I got an idea!" She said.

"What? Miss Cornelia Hale has an idea?" Irma retorted, already gaining a glare from Cornelia. "Didn't that hurt you?"

"I'm about to hurt you." Cornelia growled darkly, resulting in the Heart standing between them.

"Okay, no fighting. We get enough of that from Nerissa and the Knights." She said, glaring both down. "Now Cornelia, what is your plan?"

"What if Kadma stays at Hay Lin's place? I mean, she'll be in the restaurant and in plain sight. Fat chance for the Knights to catch her."

While the others nodded, impressed by the suggestion, both Hay Lin and Yan Lin shook their heads.

"No can do." Hay Lin replied. "Caleb is taking the basement and we've got no more rooms to spare."

"And I doubt Kadma would sleep on the dusty mouldy bunk bed in the basement." Yan Lin added, getting a shudder from Kadma.

"We've got no room either." Both Irma and 'Will' said with a shake of their heads.

"I suppose I've got a room to spare...But I don't know if mom will agree to it.." Cornelia muttered.

"Your last name is Hale?" Kadma said.

Cornelia nodded.

"Any connection to Gerald Hale?" Kadma then questioned, making Cornelia gasp.

"How do you know my grandfather's name?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Both Yan Lin and Kadma chuckled.

"How would she not know? She and Gerald were a couple back in the day." Yan Lin said with a grin.

"Grandfather and you?" Cornelia asked flabbergasted.

Kadma nodded with a grin.

"Oh yes. But we broke up on good turns. And a few months later he got together with a friend of us, remember Yan Lin?"

Yan Lin nodded.

"I still can't believe he went and dated Adriana! She was so stuck up! She actually beat Halinor in that."

Cornelia paled a bit.

"That...That's my grandmother's name." She admitted, getting laughs from the two elderly, while the other girls were just wondering what was going on.

"They married!" Kadma said, both delighted as well as humoured. "You didn't tell us...me Yan Lin."

"How could I know? You and Halinor were my main source of gossips. When the two of you were gone, the only thing I heard was: 'What do you recommend?'" Yan Lin said with a shake of her head.

"Sorry for the interruption." Taranee said, stopping the two women from reminiscing. "But what has that to do with anything?"

Kadma straightened her face while Yan Lin continued to giggle.

"Oh, yes. Well, what we...I mean, I meant was." Kadma said before silencing Yan Lin with a glare. "Why don't you let me call your grandmother and we'll see what we can do."

The Guardians looked at each other, but in the end they complied. What was the worst that could happen anyway?

_Sheffield cafeteria, Heatherfield, the next day_

There was a line. A line which had never been seen on Sheffield Institute before. Because it was a line in front of the cafeteria. Practically the whole school decided to eat there when Irma had announced that Yan Lin would be working there. Which wasn't surprising at all. Everyone knew the normal quality of the food in the cafeteria and everyone knew the quality of the food made at the Silver Dragon and let me tell you this. That is an enormous improvement.

'W'.I.T.C.H. were standing in line, thought they were one of the first. Only a handful of students and Knickerbocker were standing in front of them.

"So...How'd you get Knickerbocker to go for it?" Cornelia asked the Heart, both clutching their trays and waiting.

"Please. Even she knew how Blunk-worthy the food was here." The Heart replied with a grin. "When Yan Lin volunteered to be a guest chef at no charge, Knickerbocker jumped at the chance."

"Orange chicken!" Knickerbocker exclaimed delighted. "Smells delicious!"

"We've turned the cafeteria into the most popular place on campus!" Taranee exclaimed while looking at the line behind them.

"And we can keep constant watch on Yan Lin." Irma added with a grin. "No more worries!"

"I'm worried." Hay Lin said, making Irma sigh as well.

"Yeah, me too." She then said sarcastically. "They're almost out of Mu gu gai pan!"

Hay Lin glared at her best friend, who returned with a cheeky smile. Hay Lin then grabbed her out of the line, which caused a quick shift and a quick closing of the gap.

"Hey! I haven't had thirds yet!" She said annoyed, getting a deadpanned look from Hay Lin.

"Not that!" Hay Lin said before pointing at something passed the line. "That!"

Irma followed her finger and saw Matt, or better said, Shagon glamoured as Matt talking to Eric Lyndon.

"What's he doing talking to my Eric?" Hay Lin asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Your Eric?" Irma noticed, getting a blush from her nervous friend.

"Maybe...Someday..." Hay Lin said, blushing furiously. "Look, that's not the point."

"I know. I know." Irma said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'm just glad he didn't have the guts to glamour as Will, cause then I would have been throwing a fit."

"We all would, but this is reality. In which Shagon is glamoured as Matt." Hay Lin said.

The two nodded and walked over to the two boys, pulling _Matt_ along as they went.

"Excuse us, we need a word." Irma said, smiling friendly at Eric.

They took some distance between Eric and themselves before halting. Hay Lin pointed angrily at Matt, hoping to look intimidating.

"Listen Shagon." Hay Lin said threateningly. "Get scares or..."

"Or what?" Shagon interrupted. "You reveal who I am? Who you really are?"

He laughed tauntingly, getting glares from the two girls besides him.

"Here's the deal. I keep an eye on you, you keep an eye on me." He said while freeing himself from Irma's grip. "Get used to it."

He then walked away, leaving the two girls behind. Irma muttered something before crossing her arms and walking to the table where the other girls were sitting.

"You alright?"

Hay Lin looked up, seeing Eric walking to her. She noticed Irma had left and felt a blush creeping up as Eric went to stand next to her.

"Uh... Eric." She said.

"Yeah...It's Hay Lin, right?" He replied. "Chocolate covered fortune cookie? You look like you could use one."

"It's...My grandmother." Hay Lin said carefully. "She's having some difficulties...?"

"Oh, I so get it." Eric said reassuringly. "I live with my gramps and stress over him all the time. Course his answer: 'Worrying about the future never solves anything, young man.'"

Hay Lin grinned at the impression Eric made, making Eric smile as well.

"So I get all hung up on what the future might hold, when you can crack that sucker open and know." He continued.

Hay Lin did as he asked her, but she found it was empty inside. Eric scratched the back of his head embarrassed while Hay Lin sighed defeated.

"Ugh. Oh great. Empty. Like I needed another bad omen." She said sombrely.

Meanwhile, Shagon was leaning against a window, looking over the cafeteria. He saw how Hay Lin returned to the table where the other Guardians were seated and he grimaced. Perhaps they were talking about where Kadma was, but he couldn't walk up to them and ask. His eyes then fell on a girl who was standing suspiciously close to that group. Once she noticed he was looking, she smiled at him and walked towards him. Great, he didn't want to handle another student today.

"Hey Shaggy." The girl said brightly, surprising Shagon badly.

Only when the girl temporarily shifted her eye colour did he realize it was Zafyra. He'd never thought it was her, seeing that she was glamoured as a girl with long, flowing black hair and a rounder face. Her eyes were a shade of green, where Will's eyes would have been brown.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a bit grumpily.

Zafyra punched him lightly on his arm.

"Nothing much. Tricking Nerissa in having me spy as well was pretty easy." She said before glancing at the girls.

They had not seen her and hadn't even bothered to keep their eyes on Shagon.

"Are you sure you want this?" Shagon then asked quietly.

Zafyra nodded.

"Yeah, if I want to find out what Nerissa meant with her comment on Zamballa I have to speak with her alone." She said.

"But she will be with us, hunting Yan Lin." Shagon countered.

"I know, that's why I go and search for Kadma, while you keep the Guardians out of harm's way." She replied coolly. "Once I've found her I can return and talk to Nerissa, hoping to get some answers. If she doesn't destroy my loyalty, I'll tell her where Kadma resides. If not, well..."

"Then we'll find a way to get away from her." Shagon said with a nod.

A smile graced his face.

"Did you ever guess that we would actually create an alliance with our hosts?" He asked.

Zafyra bit her lip and shook her head.

"Not really." She said, almost afraid. "But you never told me how you and your host got on good terms."

Shagon shrugged.

"It was nothing really. He kept on pointing out obvious things I didn't see that made my loyalty waver. And when you admitted to be wavering as well, I knew that he was right, though I don't really like to admit that."

"So he was a smartass?" Zafyra asked with a grin.

_*Hey!* Matt glowered from within Shagon, making both Shagon and Will laugh._

_*Will!* He said shocked at his girlfriend._

_Will shrugged._

_*Well, sometimes you are.* She admitted, making him pout a bit._

_She walked up to him and kissed him on his cheeks, while he enclosed her in his arms._

_*But you're my smartass.* She said with a grin._

_*Would you two mind? We aren't kissing in public to save your faces, so please have some respect.* Zafyra grumbled at the two, which made them split up._

_*Fine, fine.* Will said._

_*Will, did you two find out where Kadma is?* Matt asked, getting a nod from the two women._

_*Yeah, well... Sort of.* Will admitted sheepishly._

_*Sort of?* Matt and Shagon repeated._

_*We only heard the sentence: She'll be playing bingo at 5 P.M.* Zafyra said with a shrug. *But there aren't many places where she could go and play bingo, so I've got time.*_

_*Now it's important that you play the role of Nerissa's favourite spy.* Matt said seriously._

_Shagon sighed and nodded._

_*Yeah yeah. Though the next time the Guardians talk to us while in public, I get to talk to them. That was low of you to get me while I was thinking about something else.*_

_*Well, to be fair, you did hit me with your powers for it.* Matt defended. *And I didn't raised any suspicions.*_

_Shagon sighed annoyed and his eyes glowed again, making Matt shrink in response. He chuckled lightly before stopping his attack, receiving another chuckle from Zafyra while Will and Matt glared at him._

_*Bye bye.*_

The two dark Angels broke the contact with their hosts, looking slightly concerned at each other.

"I hope they are wrong." Shagon muttered darkly.

"I don't know..." Zafyra replied. "Anyway, see you later."

With that she turned around and walked away, leaving Shagon looking slightly lost at her. Where could they go if Nerissa would betray them?

The classes resumed and things seemed to be normal. 'Will' and Cornelia went for their lesson history while Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee went to chemistry. They had to do a practical assignment in partners, thought Hay Lin's was ill so she had to do it alone. Not that it really mattered. It was boring anyway. They had to do some fluid with another one and place it on a burner.

Hay Lin stared absentmindedly at her concoction while their teacher walked by. Hay Lin sighed and started to stare outside, but something quickly caught her attention. _Matt_ was sneaking on the campus, while Hay Lin was sure he had classes, thanks to Will keeping tab on him before she and him were actually an issue.

" Now once these beakers heat up to the correct temperature, you kids should see a colour change that would blow your minds!" The teacher said before a sudden gust made several papers fly up. "Somebody close the windows!"

"Uh...But professor, they are closed." Taranee remarked, though she gave Irma a meaningful glance. This could only mean that Hay Lin had noticed some danger to Yan Lin and they had to get away as soon as possible.

No one noticed how a door randomly opened and closed.

As for Shagon, he was spying on Yan Lin through the kitchen window, watching her every step. He placed his hand on the window, thinking of jumping the woman for fun, when the reflection Hay Lin appeared in the window, looking strangely calm. He turned around casually, smiling at her.

"Just seeing who's on the menu." He said with a grin.

"Yeah. Well, enjoy detention, Shagon." Hay Lin said as she turned around and invisible.

"Yo, Knickerbocker! Classes are for losers!" Hay Lin yelled with a heavy voice.

The action had an immediate effect. The windows of the principal's office flung open and a ticked off Knickerbocker glared down, only finding _Matt_ standing there.

"Matthew Olsen." She said angered. "In my office! Now!"

The principal closed her window and Shagon grimaced. He hadn't thought Hay Lin would do that and it would diminish his chances to get one final good talk with Nerissa before their missions forced them to separate. Now those chances had been halved and all he could do was curse the Air Guardian. He didn't prefer having mind talks with Zafyra, seeing that their hosts could listen in as well. But as things seemed now, he didn't have much of a choice.

_**[A/N] End of part 1. Loved the first part? Well read on! And for those who still have troubles understanding. The Kadma who went with the Guardians in "Q is for Quarry REWRITTEN" was and is the real Kadma. So the Kadma who was eating in the cave with Yan Lin is the real Kadma. The Kadma who is enthralled is an Altermere.**_

_**Well, review and read on!**_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Yan Lin was calmly cleaning the kitchen of Sheffield. She'd liked cooking here. It was something different than all those whining customers. She carried a big bowl of noodles to the main kitchen, wanting to prepare it for tomorrow, while Blunk was on her heels, eating everything she spilled. Even though a Passling himself was unhygienic, they were perfect beings to keep a kitchen clean.

She thought about Kadma, wondering how her old friend was doing. She truly hoped the other Knights hadn't managed to get their hands on her. She'd seen Shagon, but she knew the other Knights were either with Nerissa, or actively searching for Kadma. She made a note to ask Cornelia about Kadma when the sudden appearance of her granddaughter startled her and made her throw the bowl of noodles over her head.

"You're safe grandma!" Hay Lin said happily.

The sound of Blunk spluttering made the two Lins turn their heads. The Passling was sitting on the ground with the bowl on his head and noodles laying over the floor. A tongue appeared from the side of the bowl and licked some sauce from it.

"Hmm. Cold, spicy noodles." He said. "Yum!"

The door behind him opened and 'Will' came walking in, proudly holding a big cartridge of eggs. The first step she made on the in sauce covered floor, made her lose her balance and slip. This happened while Cornelia passed her with a big sack of flour, which caused the two to collide. The eggs landed on the floor while the flour sack exploded, creating a sort of mist.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, announcing the arrival of yet two more people.

"We're here!" Irma said through her panting.

"We got here soon as we cou...AAAAGH!" Taranee said before the last two Guardians entered the kitchen and slipped, colliding into everyone who was still standing and creating an even bigger mess.

Once the flour cloud was lifted, it was clearly visible that everyone was laying on top of the other, all covered in either eggs or flour.

"All the mess of a food fight without the actual fun." Yan Lin commented. "Maybe you girls protect me better from inside your classrooms."

"What? And miss out on your chocolate covered fortune cookies?" Hay Lin said sheepishly while getting up and holding one up as well.

She broke it, hoping for a good fortune, only to find it empty as well. Making her sigh in annoyance.

"Come on!" She sighed exasperated.

The others managed to untangle themselves as well and Yan Lin took the lead in the cleaning of the kitchen. Soon it turned out that the kitchen was grosser than it seemed, which only made the cleaning take longer. Several sighs were heard and many complaints were filed, but Yan Lin only had to remind them of whose fault it was in the first place to shut them up.]

Time passed by and Yan Lin took a seat, her old body no longer being capable of doing so much work. She watched as the girls were laying their final touches to cleaning the kitchen when she remembered about Kadma and her hiding place.

"Cornelia, how is Kadma doing?" Yan Lin asked, gaining the attention of the Earth Guardian.

At this the others all snickered while Cornelia sighed deeply. Yan Lin raised an eyebrow, looking questioningly at them.

"It's more like: How is Cornelia doing now Kadma has taken over her house?" Irma joked, getting a new sigh from Cornelia.

Yan Lin chuckled, but waited for the blonde to do her own story.

"It's not that bad...I guess." Cornelia said, placing the wet towel over a heater. "She's now sporting some of my mom's clothing."

"But?" Yan Lin asked, knowing there was more.

"Mom paled when Kadma said she was a friend of grandma." Cornelia said with a grin. "And well, the face she made at dinner made my mother grumble softly. In fact, she even called grandma about it, but she said she'd expected that Kadma would be treated like a guest, Hale style."

"Oh boy." Yan Lin chuckled.

"Don't tell me." Cornelia said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, she is still switching we and I and she has remarks on how I tidy my room as well as on how I do my homework. It's horrible! But the worst thing is that Lillian loves her! In fact, she even found a way to make me do more by using Kadma!"

"But, during the day, where does she go?" Yan Lin asked, slightly concerned. "Cause I don't see her knitting behind some geraniums or something like that."

Cornelia cracked a smile.

"You should have seen the look on her face when she saw our television." She said. "So I'm guessing she was watching the whole day. I made sure our neighbour would check up on her occasionally and take her for bingo at 5 P.M."

"Which is about now."

Everyone turned to see Caleb standing in the door opening, looking at all of them.

"You guys are here late." He said while Cornelia grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Cleaning up took a bit longer than expected." Yan Lin said as she got up from her chair.

"Even detention is over." 'Will' said. "I saw Shagon leave five minutes ago."

"Good." Hay Lin said. "Let's get out of here."

That was not something the others would argue against. They walked out of the kitchen, but it was soon visible that Hay Lin was still suspicious. She ran in front of the group, checking every corner and crack they passed before letting the group follow her. She turned yet another corner, though this time she did not enter it. In fact, she even took several steps backwards. The group came to a halt when they saw Hay Lin's particular behaviour. Quickly the reason behind that behaviour appeared as well. _Matt_ turned the corner and came face to face with the group.

"Hello ladies." He said mockingly happy. "Caleb. Little smelly thing."

Hay Lin had turned around, her mouth half open and her eyes casted sideways while Blunk snorted at his nickname.

"Humph. Blunk not so little." He muttered.

Hay Lin quickly motioned for everyone to move.

"I'd thought you said he left!" She accused 'Will'.

"So he came back. We'll ditch him." Cornelia said calmly.

They walked and turned for another exit, though there was _Matt_ standing at the end of the hallway.

"Easier said than ditched." Irma remarked before they took a new turn, away from Shagon.

They walked towards the stairs, hoping to ditch him via the first floor. Caleb scouted ahead, but he didn't see anyone.

"This way!" He said.

Though the group had barely set a foot on the steps of the staircase, Shagon appeared on top of it. Which made them turn in an instant. Their only chance was the gym. Through it they could reach the basketball fields and a way to the street. They sneaked into the gym, finding it empty on first sight. They hurried to the exit, only to have Shagon standing there as well. They halted and Blunk jumped on Caleb's shoulders to get a better look.

"This not right!" He said panicky.

"Oh but it so is." A voice behind them said.

The _Matt_ near the exit of the gym closed the door while the group turned around, finding three more _Matt_'s in the auditorium.

"Just ask my friends." Shagon finished darkly as he, Ember, Tridart and Khor lifted the glamour.

The Heart instinctively grabbed for the necklace, but Tridart threw a heavy ice ball at her, knocking her out for the moment.

"This time the Guardians do not unite." He breathed hungrily, feeling a slight increase in fear within the group. "Right, boss?"

With that Nerissa teletransported behind Shagon, smiling at the scene before her. Hay Lin felt her panic rise and grabbed her grandmother.

"Blunk! Get us out of here!" She told him.

Blunk eagerly grabbed for his Tonga Tooth and slashed in the air.

"We gone!" He exclaimed, running through it.

Shagon took off as well, trying to catch the three before they disappeared.

"Seal it Blunk!" Hay Lin yelled frantically.

"But Caleb and girlies?" Blunk asked.

"Seal it now!" Hay Lin ordered, to which Blunk complied immediately.

A second later would have meant that Shagon, Khor and Tridart would have entered the fold as well. Now the Knights were standing in the gym, without their target. Nerissa let out a cry of annoyance and used her Seal to create a fold herself. The Guardians and Caleb winced, but they were not attacked. In fact, when they looked up again, Nerissa and her Knights were gone.

Cornelia and Taranee helped the Heart up, while Caleb got ready for a fight.

"Heart quick! Guardian up and we'll fold after them." He said.

The Heart held up the crystal, but looked sheepishly at Caleb.

"I cannot sense Guardians on another world other than my Keeper." She said, sounding slightly defeated. "Blunk folded Hay Lin and Yan Lin to another dimension. But...Which dimension?"

They were all silent, thinking of a place Blunk might have folded them to. But there was something else that was bothering them.

"Did you guys notice Zafyra wasn't with them?" Cornelia asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Irma said darkly. "But we can't go and search for her as well! Right now Hay Lin and Yan Lin need our help!"

'Will' bit her lip, a feature she'd copied from her Keeper.

"I'm sure Kadma is alright." She then concluded, remembering how well Kadma could fight in the past and praying she didn't slack off. "The former and current Air Guardian are our prime objective."

"Then I might know where to look." Irma said with a grin. "But do you think our Guardian outfit could get a gasmask with it, because we're gonna need it."

The others looked at her, wondering how she could joke in this situation, but Irma merely shrugged. As the Heart transformed them and Irma told her of the spot, only two thoughts remained. Were Hay Lin and Yan Lin safe? And where was Zafyra?

_Bingo room, near Cornelia's house, Heatherfield_

Kadma sighed. She wondered why she'd agreed on going to the bingo night at all. The only people here were those of her age or higher and one for one dried prunes. She wondered if she was the same when she was around the Guardians or her friends...Or friend in this case, seeing that the remaining one who was still alive was enthralled.

"S17."

She sighed again as she striped down one of the random numbers on her sheet. Up till now she didn't have any luck, crossing only three numbers who weren't even on the same line, either horizontally, vertically or diagonally.

Her eyes wandered over the many heads in the room. Some of the older men had fallen asleep while some women were eagerly scratching their cards, or groaning when the number didn't match their cards. It was that shed promised Cornelia to stay here until either her mother or Cornelia herself came to collect her, because else she would have been wandering around the town, seeing what had changed throughout the years.

Though something caught her eye, though she did not look for long. The number which was called, O5, was on her card and she crossed it. While she was crossing the number, someone went to sit next to her.

"Hello Kadma." The person said, making Kadma grin.

If she wanted to attack her, it would be a pretty bad place to do so. And forcing her outside would also be noticed quickly and if Kadma knew one thing, it would be that these people would already call the police when someone was cheating with bingo. Really, she'd witnessed it herself about half an hour ago.

"Hello." She said before looking up, looking right into the eyes of her guest. "Zafyra."

The girl grinned at her and Kadma's suspicions were rising even more. Zafyra was sitting next to her, but she was glamoured as Will and judging by how at ease the girl felt, her guesses seemed to be correct.

"I'm impressed at how you could see through my glamour." Zafyra commented with a mock bow of her head.

"I thought you finally showed your true form, Will." Kadma said, looking Zafyra deep into her eyes.

For only a brief moment, shock was evident on _Will's_ face, but it was quickly hidden by a mocking grin.

"Please." She said, trying to hid her shock. "I used this look because it's the easiest way to move around here."

Kadma merely shrugged, returning her attention to her bingo card. Another number had been called which was on it and she scratched it, seeing that she was forming a line of numbers.

"Are you enjoying the time you still have before Nerissa gets you?"

Kadma knew it was not only a threat but a warning as well. Though she didn't bother to look up and went to observe the bingo table, where one of the other contestants had gone to, claiming she had bingo.

"Are you enjoying your time before it ends?"

Her eyes glanced at Zafyra, who looked obviously shocked. Her hands clenched into fists and trembled a bit, glaring at Kadma.

"What do you mean?" She hissed.

Kadma noted a short flash of concern on Zafyra's face and wondered if she'd figured it out herself. Kadma remained silent, choosing not to answer the question. Zafyra looked disgruntled at the woman, slowly unclenching her fists. She didn't know anything. She just couldn't know anything. She was merely guessing, that's all.

"She misses you, you know?"

Zafyra's eyes went to Kadma, eyeing her suspiciously. Kadma looked at her from the corners of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Zafyra growled softly.

"It's a strategy we used, though I'm not truly proud of it now that I see the effects once more." Kadma continued, as if Zafyra hadn't asked her something.

"Is your age finally catching up to you?" Zafyra taunted, trying to get the former Guardian to say what she truly meant.

Kadma glared silently at her and the two continued their small glare contest in silence.

"O8"

Kadma broke the glare wars when she heard the number. Zafyra felt her annoyance grow as Kadma scratched yet another number on her card.

"When we were Guardians, we were told to break a particular group on another planet." Kadma said while scratching the number. "When we figured that we could not simply fight them, we were at a temporary loss. Until Nerissa got the idea of capturing their leader. We did so and then watched as the group fell apart. They became impassive to the world, emotional wrecks as time passed and when their leader did return, not having had a single ray of hope before, the group blamed their leader for their misfortune and the group broke, fulfilling our mission."

Kadma had not looked up, something Zafyra was grateful for. Because else she would have seen the shock on her face. She didn't understand. This was effecting her. Why? They were not her friends, so why did she care? Within her Will had paled considerably and the two looked at each other, in a shocked silence.

_*They...They have the Heart, right?* Will then asked, her voice quivering. *They should be okay, right?*_

"They have the Heart." Zafyra said grumpily, not knowing she was now acknowledging Kadma's claim that she indeed was Will. "They should be okay anyway."

Kadma heard the response and sighed darkly. So she was right, Zafyra was Will. The worst part of this was that she could not tell the girls. It would break them and make them unable to fight the Knights. She shook her head slowly.

"It indeed is delaying the effect." She agreed. "But I can see it."

Again her eyes found Zafyra's, finding shock evident in the two pools of chocolate brown.

"I can hear her cry and beg in her sleep." Kadma said. "Cornelia."

Zafyra couldn't keep her eyes from Kadma. She was lying.

_*Cornelia doesn't cry.*_

_Will had said that, scared and her eyes wide open. Zafyra felt the same as Will looked. Afraid. But why? There was no relation between her and the Earth Guardian, right?_

_*Zafyra...Cornelia doesn't cry...*_

_This time tears had formed in the girl's eyes and Zafyra felt strange. She didn't like the sight of it, while she would have been gloating about it a few weeks ago. She watched as Will went to sit down, her hands in her hair and sobbing. It was strange to watch the normally annoying girl to be this vulnerable. Was it because she'd been away from the Heart? Away from her real life?_

_Now that Zafyra thought of it, there were times when Will slept and mumbled the names of the Guardians, though she never thought it to be strange._

_*You shouldn't cry either.*_

_Will looked up, surprised with what her so-called evil persona had said. She stared at the silvery mask of Zafyra and again noticed some drops dripping down her chin. Zafyra rubbed it away, seeming annoyed by what was happening._

*You look ugly.*

_Will pouted and dried her tears, glaring at Zafyra, until she noticed it wasn't meant as a taunt. Zafyra turned her head away and an awkward silence took the better of the two. Will hunched her shoulders, slightly ashamed of crying in front of Zafyra.  
Zafyra shook her head slightly, berating herself for feeling sympathy towards Will. Okay, perhaps they would work together, but that was where their relationship would end._

"_**Still haven't done the laundry yet, I take it?"**_

"_**I..."**_

"_**Too late! Party time!"**_

_As quick as it came, it disappeared. Zafyra turned around, looking at Will, her eyes squinting behind the mask in spite. Was she trying to make her feel guilty? That thought vanished when she saw Will's paled face. So she did hear the voices of Irma and Cornelia alongside her own, but the way Will looked betrayed that she didn't know about it. How could she not know about that scene? Wasn't that a part of her memory?_

_Will looked shocked at Zafyra as the latter had turned around to face her. Had she thought that it had been Will who'd called upon that scene? She wouldn't even know how to, let alone evoke a scene she had no recollection of. The last party she went to with the girls was the party for Mrs. Rudolphs, and she hadn't met them before the party, not counting the decorating part._

_But where did that scene come from? Was it a memory? Or was it her desire? Will didn't know and it seemed that Zafyra wouldn't asked as the latter turned around again and returned her attention to the outside world._

Kadma had been eyeing the girl on the opposite side of the table, surprised to see the shocked look on her face after she'd mentioned Cornelia. Zafyra, as an avatar of Will's own hatred, shouldn't be fazed by it. Did this mean that Will was getting stronger? Perhaps even struggling against Zafyra's and with that Nerissa's control? She raised an eyebrow when Zafyra paled about a few seconds ago. She wondered if she should snap her out of her thoughts, when Zafyra blinked and shook her head slightly. She watched as the girl got up, not sneering at her last remark or anything. She looked into her eyes, finding sadness, confusion and perhaps a hint of anger within them.

"Enjoy your game."

With that she left, leaving a slightly surprised Kadma behind. What she had said must have had a big impact on her, for the second Angel of Malice to leave her without...Well...Without malice. Kadma's eyes followed the girl, who's shoulders were now hunched till they touched her ears.

"N12"

The moment Zafyra disappeared, the number was called. Kadma stared blankly at her sheet, finding that the last number completed a horizontal row on the card. She read what the letters made and wondered if it was just a coincidence or an omen. But of thing she was sure.

"Bingo!"

_Nerissa's cave, Mt. Thanos_

A bright flash lit the empty cave, revealing the form of a dark angel with long red hair. Zafyra wandered through the cave, her thoughts constantly drifting to that particular scene. Why was it bothering her?

She kicked a little stone. She watched as it went into the cell. The cell Will and Matt shared before Shagon or she were made.

A sigh escaped her. She was so confused. She had cared about the girls when Kadma had revealed Nerissa's plan. She had felt a leap of joy combined with sadness when that scene echoed through their minds. But why? It wasn't Will's memory...Was it Will's longing to hear their voices? If that were the case, then why did it feel so familiar to her?

A sound of a fold got her attention and she walked to the edge of the cave, expecting Nerissa and the other Knights to return. Instead the colours pink and turquoise caught her eye and Zafyra immediately went into hiding behind a rocky formation within the cave. She was not really in the right state of mind to fight the Guardians. Not now anyway.

She heard how footsteps cracked the snow and she could see Caleb poking his head inside the cave, scanning it. Zafyra knew she was hidden well enough to escape his eye and saw how he sighed and slumped before turning his head to outside. More sighs were heard about the cold and the lack of Nerissa or the Knights.

"I'm sure if Nerissa caught Yan Lin, she'd take her here." Zafyra heard Caleb say.

"So what? We wait for them?"

It was Irma's shivering voice which rang now through the cave. Did this mean they had lost Yan Lin? Nerissa had anticipated that the Air Guardian would separate with the Guardians, but Zafyra had thought that that would be impossible. It was frightening how much the old woman truly knew.

"You know, when my family goes hiking, someone always gets lost." Taranee's disembodied voice said. "My dad always make somebody stay at the camp while they for me...Or whoever. What I mean is, shouldn't one of us fold back to Sheffield in case they find their way back?"

Zafyra heard them mutter about the pros and cons, but she couldn't really pay attention. She was struggling with her own feelings, as well as Will.

_*Let me go to them!*_

_*And what? Say I'm you and see how that ends?* Zafyra snapped back. *This is just as rash as back then with Caleb, remember?*_

_*But I want to see for myself.* Will growled in return._

_Zafyra sighed deeply and without thinking, she placed her hands on Will's shoulders._

_*Look. Let's play along.* She said, still not realizing she held Will's shoulders in her grasp. *First we ask Nerissa and see if we figure out something. If she is planning to use me..us as a battery, then we'll try to get away from her. If not... Well... I don't know what I'll do, except for ignoring you.*_

_Will grumbled and glared._

_*Fine.* She sighed._

_*Good*_

_Only then did they notice how they were standing. Zafyra quickly pulled back and Will hugged herself, slightly blushing in embarrassment. _

_*But can I do one thing?*_

_*If it's not running at them, you may.*_

For a moment Will gained control. She had to admit it felt weird to control her own body once more. She felt how Zafyra was being impatient and she knew she would not win a fight for the control of her body. She sighed and moved her hand to her face, touching the warm metal which covered her face. Her eyes then settled on the small stone Zafyra had kicked into the cell. If what Caleb said was true, it would mean that Yan Lin would be placed in the cell. It was the only place to keep the girls from taking her with them in an instant.

She slowly picked up the stone and started carving in the ground, hoping Yan Lin would not be swayed by Nerissa as she went.

The words were almost finished when a blast made her drop the stone. She looked around and felt how Zafyra took control again, and she walked out of the cell and back to the rocky formation. Though she was not in the mood to fight, she could still keep an eye out on what was happening. She could always step in if things would go wrong.

_**[A/N] End of part 2. Well... I know, not much show and more my stuff, but I don't care. I think this is a nice change over the normal episode. Also, did you recognize the scene in bold and italics? Shame on you if you didn't. Comments and reviews are welcome. And people, if you have a question, please either create an account or login, because I can't answer them otherwise.**_

_**So review!**_


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Sheffield Institute, Heatherfield_

A fold opened up once more and Yan Lin and Blunk stepped out of it. Yan Lin looked confused around, expecting her granddaughter as well. A short moment of concern filled her, thinking they'd left Hay Lin back on Zamballa.

"Hay Lin?"

"I'm staying invisible. We need the edge!" Hay Lin's disembodied voice said. "Nerissa is Relentless!"

"You think?" Yan Lin replied, knowing her granddaughter made a point.

Nerissa placed a tracking spell on Blink's Tonga Tooth, so it was just a matter of seconds before she would appear again.

She hadn't even finished the sentence in her head before yet a new fold opened. Her heart missed a beat, but instead of Nerissa or any of her Knights, Taranee appeared.

"Oh! Taranee!" Yan Lin said relieved as the Fire Guardian approached her. "Thank goodness!"

"Thank goodness back!" Taranee replied. "We were so worried! But...Where is Hay Lin?"

Yan Li gasped in shock when she saw Taranee falling to the ground, obviously pushed by Hay Lin.

"Where is your psychic power?" Hay Lin blamed. "If you were really Taranee you would have sensed I was here, Nerissa!"

Yan Lin looked shocked as Taranee smirked at the invisible Hay Lin.

"Oh, aren't we the clever one?" She taunted before creating lightning and shooting Hay Lin off of her.

"But perhaps a little too clever." She said before deglamouring. "For your own good."

"Leave us alone!" Hay Lin yelled, firing a tornado at Nerissa, who blocked with a shield of lightning.

The exchange in powers continued, in which neither seemed to get the overhand. Yan Lin silently sighed, happy that it was night and no one was at school...Or so she thought. The doors of the gym flung open and Yan Lin heard the clicking heels of Mrs. Knickerbocker storming into the gym.

"What is going on... here?"

Yan Lin winced a bit when she saw Knickerbocker's shocked face. They'd never revealed them being Guardians back when they attended High School together with Knickerbocker, so this might be a shock for her. Seeing Nerissa standing with a staff and creating a lightning show while Hay Lin's silhouette sometimes became visible.

"What...What is this?" Knickerbocker asked before catching sight of Blunk. "What is that?"

Nerissa got distracted, creating an opening for Hay Lin to tackle her. She became visible and turned to her principal, hoping she could lead her grandmother to safety.

"Principal Knickerbocker!"

"Hay Lin! I don't understand?" Knickerbocker replied.

Nerissa managed to flip Hay Lin away from her, though Hay Lin made a backward flip and landed on her hands and knees.

"My grandmother!" Hay Lin yelled back before dodging a lightning attack. "Get her out of here!"

"Yes! Yes of course!" Knickerbocker said, taking Yan Lin by the arm and taking her out of the gym. "Everyone JUST REMAIN CALM!"

Only then did both Yan Lin and Hay Lin realize something was wrong. Knickerbocker would have demanded an explanation or faint. Not panic. It was proven when Knickerbocker deglamoured into the enthralled Halinor.

"Halinor?" Yan Lin said shocked.

Nerissa shot a barrage of lightning at Hay Lin, preventing her from chasing Halinor and Yan Lin.

"No! Grandma!"

Because of the distraction, Nerissa got a shot at Hay Lin, shooting her backwards and knocking her out for a moment. Nerissa prepared them for teletransportation while Hay Lin uttered one final word.

"Grandma..."

_Nerissa's cave, Mt. Thanos_

The battle had raged on, creating light shows similar to those on the fifth of July. The Knights were fighting the four Guardians, though Zafyra was still remaining in the cave. She couldn't see much of the fight, though she could see Caleb hitting Khor, with no effect. He was tiring himself shamelessly and when he stopped to get some air, Zafyra nearly laughed.

"Had enough?" Caleb asked, making Khor crack his knuckles and throwing Caleb back.

What happened next was a bit unclear for Zafyra, but she quickly realized that Cornelia had taken revenge for her snow eating boyfriend, seeing that a block of earth went flying towards Khor.

"If the Knights are here, I wonder where Yan Lin is?" Cornelia said while focusing on Khor.

"Don't know." Said Irma, though Zafyra could not see her. "But I hope she's doing better than us!"

Zafyra too wondered where Yan Lin was and she was tempted to ask Shagon when the sound of teletransporting caught her attention and she turned around, seeing Yan Lin appear in the cave with bars of Quintessence sealing it. For a second she wanted to free Yan Lin, but thought better of it and hid better behind the rocky formation. Nerissa and Halinor arrived as well and Zafyra stayed silent to listen in on the conversation between Yan Lin and her old friends.

Yan Lin panted heavily and crouched over, using the bed to stay standing. Going invisible on Zamballa wasn't the smartest thing she could do. Her eyes caught sight of a small scribbled message which made her heart skip a few beats. Her fingers traced the ground, finding that the words had been scratched only recently as they faded the moment she traced them.

"Finally. All my old friends together again. The original Guardians, reunited." Nerissa said and Yan Lin quickly erased the message before looking up, finding Nerissa as well as Kadma, Cassidy and Halinor. Though she made a mental note that this Kadma was an Altermere and not the real one.

"What do you say Yan Lin?" Nerissa asked. "Wanna join our world tour?"

"Never. Gonna. Happen." Yan Lin managed to wheeze out.

"Well...We'll see." Was Nerissa's answer.

Zafyra glanced at Yan Lin. She saw a glance in her eyes. A similar glance she'd seen in Will's when she'd said she wouldn't surrender. She grinned behind her mask. Nerissa was in for a long fight with this one.

Yan Lin groaned and went to sit on her knees, still panting. Nerissa grinned, having apparently found a chink or way to create a chink.

"Turning invisible once was effortless." She merely said. "It never drained you like this? Wouldn't you like that power again? In endless supply?"

Yan Lin shook her head and waved her hand.

"Got a different request." She said, making Nerissa raise an eyebrow. "You sit in the cell and let me gloat a while."

Nerissa glared at Yan Lin while Zafyra had to contain her laughter. Will was laughing loudly in their minds, which was not really helpful. Nerissa turned her back to Yan Lin, sighing in frustration and thinking of other ways to enslave her. Zafyra could only watch as the eyes of the woman sparkled with a new idea.

_*How're you doing?*_

_Zafyra turned to find Shagon and Matt nearing them. Will gave Matt a small smile, which he returned._

_*Any wiser from Kadma?* He asked, making Will look sad._

_Zafyra watched how she covered her sadness and shook her head. So she wasn't planning to bother her boyfriend with it._

_*She's good at bingo.* Was the only thing Will would let go._

_Both Matt and Shagon sensed there was more to it, but seeing the demeanour of both women, they realized that prying into it could be dangerous, so they let it slip. Shagon walked to Zafyra, placing a wing around her. Zafyra could see the teasing glint in Will's eyes and shortly sparked with lightning, signifying her to choose her words very carefully._

_*We heard Will laughing.* Shagon said, breaking their silent conversation. *It was so annoying I'm sure I blew an eardrum.*_

_*Hey!*_

_*Yan Lin is a challenging obstacle for Nerissa, to say the least.* Zafyra replied, ignoring Will's outburst._

_*At least you've got a laugh.* Shagon said. *I'm stuck here, missing the Fire Guardian on purpose. And so you know, the Air Guardian and that smelly little thing dropped by, literally.*_

_*What?* Will asked, shocked._

_*Don't worry. The Heart and Taranee caught her.* Matt reassured her. *She's now transformed and urging the girls to enter the cave.*_

_*Stall them.* Zafyra said, getting a nod from Shagon. *Nerissa has to get some more time. Perhaps she'll reveal her plan.*_

_Both Matt and Will looked worried at each other. They wanted to know the plan, but they also wanted to keep Yan Lin safe._

_*Can we at least save Yan Lin if things go wrong?* Will questioned._

_Zafyra and Shagon looked at each other._

_*Guess so.* They both said, bringing a grin on the faces of their hosts._

_*Great!*_

Zafyra returned her attention back to Nerissa and her prisoner when Nerissa turned around, smirking. She heaved the Seal of Nerissa and it sparked with lightning. A blinding flash followed, which made Zafyra avert her eyes. When she could look again, she saw Yan Lin sitting in the cave unharmed...But she also did no longer look like her old self. She was slightly taller, was wearing an outfit similar to a Guardian's outfit and had short hair. Boyish short. And her eyes weren't squinted like they were now. Overall, she did resemble Hay Lin in a few ways.

"Join me." Nerissa said calmly. "And I will give you back your youth. Your beauty."

Even Zafyra had to admit that that was a poor attempt. Yan Lin wasn't that vain. Perhaps if she would have used that on a very old Cornelia, she would break her. But this was just plain sad.

"Youth overrated." Yan Lin said, still inspecting the glamour.

Zafyra watched how Nerissa's grin faded as Yan Lin continued.

"And I'm still one hot old broad."

Zafyra managed to hide her laughter once more, though it was getting increasingly more difficult to do so. Yan Lin was witty and funny to boot.

Yan Lin smirked at Nerissa as the latter stopped the glamour. Would Nerissa give up?

"You try my patience, old friend!" Nerissa said, her voice no longer smooth but getting harsher with the word. "Know that I will let nothing stand in my way, including your precious granddaughter!"

Both Zafyra and Will gasped, though Zafyra made it a soft enough voice to not to be noticed. Nerissa was truly threatening to kill. Not that she was surprised because of that, seeing that Zafyra herself once would be more than glad to aid her with that. But it was because Hay Lin was Yan Lin's granddaughter that made it surprising. Nerissa had always been clear to minimize the damage done to the Heart as well as Hay Lin.

Was this a hint to what she was planning to do with her and Shagon? She crouched a bit and continued listening, hoping to find more clues.

"Hay Lin's only hope is for you to rejoin the old Guardians!" Nerissa finished threateningly.

"Eeeeh. Old Guardians are so over." Yan Lin taunted. "My money is the new ones."

Nerissa gave a cry of frustration, turning her back to Yan Lin once more. Zafyra watched as her mistress took some heavy breaths before turning around again.

"You seem incorruptible." Nerissa said, sounding like she had yet another plan. "And I am running out of time..."

Zafyra wondered what her latest plan could be. So far it really did seem that Yan Lin was incorruptible. What could she possibly have to corrupt Yan Lin?

"So, let's see if I can't find a suitable replacement." Nerissa said before lightning started to spark from the Seal.

Was she trying to kill Yan Lin? But why? That wouldn't get her the ex-Guardian to return. Will was begging her from within to stop Nerissa, but Zafyra felt that there was more. Something would happen that would help her end her doubts. She ignored Will and watched with astonishment how Yan Lin was sucked into the Seal.

"We'll just hide you away." Nerissa said, glaring at the Seal. "And create someone more... Accommodating."

Will paled while Zafyra shook her head. That wasn't possible. Nerissa just created a new Yan Lin. Out of nothing.

_*I-Is th-that an As-As-Astral Dr-Drop?* Will stammered shocked._

The two watched shocked how the new Yan Lin seemed to be the same as the one who had just disappeared in the Seal. She even moaned about pain when she hit the stone bed behind her, indicating she was no Astral Drop, because Astral Drops don't feel pain.

"_**You are no longer an Astral Drop. No longer a soulless slave to the bearer of the Heart of Kandrakar. You are now a living, feeling Altermere"**_

_Will paled even more. She had never heard those words, but she could easily guess when that had happened. The day her Astral Drop was turned into a living being and who was killed at the end of that same day. Tears formed as she remembered she'd shouted that is was not alive. It must have been hurtful and she berated herself for not being more empathic towards her._

"_**No! You still wanna to absorb me. Back into the Heart! Back into Oblivion!"**_

"_**If you're really me, you know I won't."**_

_*I believe you.*_

_It was Zafyra who'd said that. She was saying the same words as said memory was. The two looked at each other and Will couldn't believe it. Was Zafyra... Had Nerissa used her once more? A smile made its way on her lips and tears filled her eyes._

_*Course you do.* She said along the memory. *We're practically sisters!*_

_They looked awkwardly at each other, before Zafyra shook her head. She shook her head more and more, stammering the word 'No' as she took steps away from Will. She sat down, her tail enwrapping her body and her wings folding around her, shutting her off from Will. No, it couldn't be. More memories of that day came to her and in the end, sobbing noises were heard. She couldn't believe it. She was used by Nerissa once more, even if the hag had no idea of it. She'd promised Will to be useful, instead she'd been a nightmare._

_*It's your fault!*_

_Will looked shocked at the hidden figure of Zafyra. What was her fault? What had she done wrong?_

_*I did not want to hurt you! But you ignored me! You told me I could live within you, but you ignored me. I had no life. You only used my memories! I hated you for that!*_

_Will bit her lip, not realizing Zafyra had felt that way. But the smile she had on her face did not waver anymore. She slowly walked to Zafyra, placing her hand on her shoulder. Zafyra looked up and Will was sure that beneath that mask a tear-stained face was hiding._

_*I did listen* Will said with a grin. *You kept me calm when I confronted mom about Collins. You reminded me that the Heart could reveal glamour. I just never thanked you because I guess I took you for granted. But now that you truly have an own personality, I only think you more as a sister than before. So, sorry for letting you think I ignored you. And thanks.*_

_Zafyra separated her wings and pulled Will towards her. She closed her wings again and the two hugged._

_*Thanks you.* Zafyra said muffled._

_*That's what sister's are for.* Will replied._

_Mt. Thanos, outside_

Blunk did not like this. Blunk did not like this at all. Blunk shouldn't have followed smiley girl. Now Blunk had to run to prevent turning into big ugly beast fodder.

Hay Lin gritted her teeth. The Knights were truly trying to stop them from entering the cave, but she wouldn't let Nerissa have her grandmother. Not now, not ever! She watched from above how Taranee created a fire shield to defend Cornelia, Irma and Caleb from the assault of Shagon and Tridart. She landed, seeing no other way in.

"This is taking too long!" She said, her voice holding fear once more.

"Maybe I can speed things up!" Cornelia said while raising her hands. "Heart, Blunk. Herd!"

The Heart, who had Ember on her tail, flew towards Shagon and Tridart while Blunk sprinted past them, leaving Khor looking confused at the little Passling. The Knights stopped their attacks, looking slightly confused as to why they were herded when the ground started to shake. They looked up, seeing that Cornelia had created an avalanche and they were buried beneath it before they could evade it.

The Guardians smiled at Cornelia's handy work and Irma wetted the snowy mound.

"Okay Hay Lin! You're up!" She said, making way for her best friend.

Hay Lin took a deep breath and quickly froze the wet snow mound, creating a nice block of ice with the Knights trapped inside. Blunk was quick to climb the block and was standing proudly on top of it.

"Blunk show Knights!" He said proudly.

Though his pride was quickly broken when Khor's arm broke out of the ice and clawed at him. Blunk shrieked in fear and fell off the block.

"Knights show Blunk!" He said fearfully while running after the Guardians, who were now making their way to the cave.

Once they arrived they found Nerissa standing in front of a cell, with Halinor, Kadma's Altermere and Cassidy at her side.

"Nerissa!" Hay Lin yelled, gaining the attention of the hag.

"Don't you ever give up?" Nerissa yelled in return, sounding extremely annoyed.

She turned around, shooting lightning immediately. The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk evaded it with ease and the Guardians took their positions.

"I took Relentless lessons from you!" Hay Lin quipped back.

Nerissa shot a few more lightning bolts at Hay Lin, but Hay Lin dodged them with grace. She and the other Guardians opened attack, forcing Nerissa to stop her attacks and create a barrier. The girls managed to push her back enough for Hay Lin to approach the cell. She created a tornado and created an additional exit for the cell, next to the bars. Yan Lin took steps towards the new exit, with Blunk running at her.

"Granny safe now!" He said.

"Never doubted it for a minute!" Yan Lin replied.

"Perhaps you shouldn't celebrate to early."

Blunk shrieked in surprise while Hay Lin turned around, glaring at the last remaining Knight of Destruction. Zafyra stood before her with her arms crossed. She pointed her hands at Hay Lin, though the two Lins noticed she did it in an overly dramatic way, giving Hay Lin enough time to counter the attack before Zafyra even blasted it.

A tornado sent the last Angel of Malice against a wall, knocking her out as well.

_*You could have been less dramatic* Will groaned, now feeling the pain as well._

_*Perhaps.* Zafyra merely replied._

'Will' had seen Zafyra's actions as well, finding them suspicious. She was normally a lot quicker. It almost seemed as she was giving Hay Lin a chance to knock her out. It was that Irma shouted for them to hurry, or she would have walked over to Zafyra to inspect her. Instead, she landed in front of Hay Lin, Yan Lin and Blunk while looking at said creature.

She'd heard the news from Hay Lin that Nerissa had placed a tracking spell on the Tooth, so to avoid immediate following, they were going to fold in a different way.

"Here's a new trick." She said. "Double folding. You fold to Meridian while I'll express us back to Heatherfield."

Blunk nodded in understanding and created the fold. The Heart was quick to create the second one, synchronizing it perfectly with the one Blunk had made. The Guardians stopped their attacks when they caught sight of the fold and rushed over, leaving Nerissa powerless to follow them.

_Silver Dragon basement, Heatherfield_

"Good trick! Fold inside fold. Nerissa never find granny now." Blunk said as they exited the fold.

"They can find me, but now that she knows I'll never join her, why bother?" Yan Lin said with a shrug.

Hay Lin hugged her grandmother, glad she was safe.

"And if she does bother, we'll be ready." Hay Lin said. "You know, channelling her fears to stop her."

"Smiley girl smiling again!" Blunk said happily.

Hay Lin grinned but raised an eyebrow when she saw Blunk removing the fortunes from the fortune cookies.

"Blunk what are you doing?" She asked.

"Blunk guardian! Remove choking hazard." He said as he waved a paper. "Unless..."

He put a paper in his mouth, eating it and smiling.

"Hmm. Delicious!" He said.

Hay Lin grinned and took a fortune from his hand. She read it out loud.

"The future is in your hands."

The others grinned happily, while Blunk asked for the fortune to eat it.

"There might be even more fortune in the near future." Yan Lin said, receiving several confused looks from the girls.

"What do you mean, Yan Lin?" The Heart asked.

"When Nerissa caught me, I found an interesting text on the ground." Yan Lin said, seeing hope spark in the eyes of the girls. "And the text was freshly drawn, seeing as I could easily erase it."

"Was it from Will?" Cornelia asked, hope resounding in her words.

All of the girls looked expectantly at Yan Lin, who nodded. Cheers were heard. It meant Will was still there. Perhaps Nerissa hid her every time she expected the Guardians.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked sceptically.

"Seeing that she signed it with her own name, with her own almost unreadable handwriting, I'm quite sure." Yan Lin replied, now also getting a grin from Caleb.

"What did it say?" The Heart questioned, hoping her Keeper had left a hint.

"I'm closer than you think."

A squeal of joy, mixed with some huffs resounded in the basement. Cornelia rolled her eyes while Hay Lin was grinning broadly. Taranee and Irma were grinning as well while 'Will' and Caleb had raised an eyebrow.

"What do you suppose does that mean?" Caleb asked.

"Does it matter?" Irma said. "All it matters is that Will's alive and fighting. And I'm not going to sit by and wait."

"Yeah!"

Yan Lin smiled at the group, glad to see that their spirit was long from broken. It seemed Nerissa's strategy to break the Guardians was at least being postponed and she truly hoped it would never succeed.

_Nerissa's cave, Mt. Thanos_

The Knights had managed to unfreeze themselves while Zafyra had woken up from her unconscious state. Nerissa had not berated them or anything. In fact, she'd been in a scary happy mood. The only thing she'd said was to Shagon. Telling him that he should make sure that Yan Lin would not notify the Guardians tomorrow. After that the Knights could do whatever they felt like.

_*So this Kadma and the Yan Lin who went with the girls are Altermeres?* Matt asked, trying to see if he did understand it._

_*Yes.* Will replied._

_*And you are Will's Altermere?* Shagon asked._

_*Yes.* Zafyra answered._

_*This is wicked.* Matt said, shaking his head._

_*You're telling me.* Will said. *But the worst thing is that I'm pretty sure we're the batteries.*_

_*How are you so sure?* Shagon asked, sounding as if he hoped Will had no proof._

_*She killed me before.* Zafyra said darkly. *Why wouldn't she do it again?*_

_*You made your point.* Matt said. *But how are we going to lose that hag? I mean, you guys still thrive on her magic.*_

_Will and Zafyra shared a look._

_*The Heart.* They said simultaneously._

_*What can the Heart do?* Shagon asked grumpily. *Other than enslaving us.*_

_*If Nerissa could create life with Quintessence, so can the Heart.* Zafyra explained._

_* Which means it can give you guys your own lives!* Will finished._

_Both Shagon and Matt stayed silent, mulling things over. In the end Shagon sighed._

_*Fine. We'll contact her tomorrow.*_

_*I knew you would see it my way.* Zafyra said, hugging him._

_*Somewhere, I'm slightly disturbed.* Will whispered to Matt who grinned in reply._

_*At least we're going to get our bodies back.* Matt said while hugging her. *And getting some siblings to boot.*_

_*Lucky us.* Will said with a grin before they kissed._

_**[A/N] End of part 3. What did you think? Terrible? Horrible? Atrocious? Or really cool/sweet/nice/funny or a nice change of the normal episode? Tell me your thoughts in the review and keep an eye out for the next episode. **_


End file.
